


All Things Fried and Greasy

by microwaveslayer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst introduces Peridot to food. The good stuff like fries and pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Fried and Greasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetalsToTheMetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/gifts).



“I don't get it.”  
Amethyst stared. “You're joking right?”  
“Like, what are the point of these?” Peridot asked, picking up a fry and inspecting it.  
“The point it to eat them, silly.”  
“Eat?” Peridot stiffened, trying to register it. Eating? What was that? Some fighting move?  
Amethyst took opportunity of Peridot's slack jaw and shoved a fry into her mouth. Peridot was about to spit it out when she bit down. Salt and grease like she's never tasted before. She swallowed and opened her mouth.  
“Good, right?” Amethyst said, putting another fry in Peridot's mouth.  
Peridot chewed and swallowed. “It's incredible! There's nothing like this on Homeworld.”  
“Welcome to Earth, kiddo,” Amethyst teased, poking her belly. “We need to bulk you up. You're like a little bag of bones.”  
“Just hush and feed me more fries,” Peridot said.  
Amethyst chuckled, considering the fry she held. She popped it into her own mouth and grinned as Peridot whined.  
“Y'know what's even better than fries?” Amethyst asked.  
“Something better than fries?” Peridot repeated.  
Amethyst nodded, scurrying up the steps to the house. Peridot followed after her, head tilted. What could be better than warm, perfectly salted, fried potatoes?  
She found Amethyst on the phone, mumbling something. When Peridot curled up on the couch and tried to listen in, Amethyst went to the kitchenette. Peridot waited, blinking slowly. Could it be weapons? Were they neat weapons?  
“I hope you like pizza,” Amethyst said, flopping down next to Peridot. “Give 'em, like, ten minutes. It's totally worth it.”  
“Pi . . . zza?” Peridot repeated. “Is it a weapon?”  
“Only to put someone in a food coma,” Amethyst said, grinning. “I got us all the good stuff. Jalapeños, olives, anchovies, chicken, turkey, tomatoes, and salmon.”  
“More food?”  
“Yeah,” Amethyst said, poking Peridot's belly. “Obviously Jasper didn't feed you enough. Now help me sneak into Pearl's room. I need cash.”  
“Why not make some with your gem?” Peridot asked.  
Amethyst stared, jaw dropping. “You. I like the way you think.”


End file.
